Three ways to love
by KrystalRose92
Summary: ONE SHOT! LEMONY SMUT! It is Jace's birthday and what does he want? A two girl threesome, Clary must pick the girl, what happens when Isabelle steps up? STRICTLY ONE SHOT JACEXCLARYXIZZY


**Author's note:**

Be warned, this is quite smutty and will include girl on girl. Please, if this offends you, don't read.

Okay, well I don't know why this came into my head but it did...I am a sick girl.

Right, so Jace's twenty-first birthday is coming up and what does he want?

You'll see.

Review

X

* * *

><p>Clary stared at Jace, not quite believing what he had said.<p>

"You want _what_ for your birthday?"

He sighed. "Clary, you said I can have anything and this falls into that category."

"A threesome with another girl, am I not enough for you?"

"Of course you are, but come on; you can't say you aren't curious." He winked.

It was true, Clary had wondered what it would be like to kiss and sleep with another woman, she thought that every twenty year old female had these musings, but she certainly never thought to act on it.

"I don't know..." She said and Jace grinned, knowing she was giving in.

"Please Clary, it's all I want." Jace rarely said please and that shattered her resolve.

"Fine," she pointed at him. "But _I_ am picking the girl!"

"As long as she is as gorgeous as you, I think I'll be fine."

Clary sighed; she would have to go shopping, for a girl and some new lingerie.

She would have to call Isabelle.

* * *

><p>"What's with the lingerie shopping, not that I don't enjoy looking for new ways to tease men but still...OMG it's for Jace's Birthday isn't it?" Isabelle kept jabbering as Clary browsed the various items, all silk and lace. She had gone to Victoria's Secret with Izzy before but it had always been for Izzy not her.<p>

"Yeah..." She trailed off into a sigh.

"You guys having a romantic night of rough sex huh?" Clary spluttered at the blunt statement.

"I guess," she replied and then decided it was now or never. "Izzy, have you ever had a threesome with...another girl?" Isabelle's eyes widened.

"So that's what he wants? I knew it!"

"Shhh!" Isabelle hushed her and continued browsing. "I need to find a girl for tomorrow night but I have no idea how to...I mean do I just pick one and say 'Hey wanna have a threesome with my amazingly hot boyfriend?'

"Well, it's always better if you know the girl and _know_ that she won't fall in love with Jace...or try to get more of his attention than you. Take me for example, I have no interest in wither of you that way but I would still...you know...do it."

Clary's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that you want to have a _threesome_ with Jace and me?"

"Well, not exactly, it's just with me you won't have to worry about any feelings developing." Clary mulled this over and turned to Izzy. She had known her for four years and thought if she was ever going to do, anything sexual, with a girl it would be with someone like Izzy, beautiful and someone she trusted.

"Alright, Isabelle, will you?" She asked, nervous.

"Will I what?"

"Will you have a threesome with Jace and me?" Isabelle clapped.

"Sure and here, try this one."

Clary took the garment and walked to the change rooms, wondering what she had just asked of her friend.

* * *

><p>Clary waited, nerves threatening to take control of her. She had set up a blanket and laid some candles out in Jace's room, she was dressed in only her lingerie she bought with Isabelle, it was a white and black frilled lace number, it was a teddy and came with a matching thong, she also wore a pair of Gucci leather and suede black heels.<p>

The door opened and Jace walked in, taking in the sight of Clary in her underwear. Clary stood and walked up tom him, giving him a long, slow kiss.

"Happy birthday," she said after pulling back and sitting on the blanket again, she patted the spot next to her and Jace went to walk over when she shook her head. "Shirt, pants off." She commanded and Jace obliged. Wearing nothing but black boxer briefs he sat next to her, stroking her arm sensually.

"Here," Clary had laid out some food too, chocolate cover strawberries, whipped cream, honey and chocolate syrup. The strawberries were for eating everything else was for later. Clary picked up a strawberry and fed it to him, picking another one up and eating it sensually in front of him, she saw his eyes take on a glint of desire. She took the chocolate syrup and covered one of her fingers in its deliciousness and put that finger in her mouth, sucking on it, seeing Jace become aroused by the motion. She kissed him, hard, pulling on his hair, he sucked her tongue and she moaned into his mouth.

She was so turned on by him, but she had a plan.

She stood up and laced her fingers through his, he stood with her she sat him on the bed and then went to the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her with hooded eyes.

"Giving you what you want." She opened the door and Isabelle stepped in. Jace's eyes widened. Isabelle was dressed in a pink and black teddy with a matching g-string and was wearing patent leather pink pumps.

"Clary, why is..." He trailed off as he realized what was going on. She knew Jace would feel awkward, Isabelle was like his sister, but she hoped it would stop once he got aroused by her.

"Jace, hush, you wanted this and you gave no specifications." Clary turned to Isabelle and leaned in, meeting her soft mouth. Isabelle kissed her hard entangling her hands in Clary's hair and Clary did the same. Clary opened her mouth and Isabelle massaged her tongue with Clary's as Jace watched, becoming very turned on.

Isabelle let her hands travel to Clary's ass, cupping it and raising Clary slightly. Jace coughed, wanting some attention, the two girls turned and walked over to the bed and they sat on either side Isabelle began kissing Jace's neck while Clary rubbed his erection Jace moaned turning his head the Clary and kissing her so hard it had a bruising like effect. Isabelle, not liking being ignored, took her teddy off and was left only in her underwear, she grabbed Clary's hand and placed it on her breast moaning as Clary took her nipple and began rubbing it. The two girls stoop and Isabelle removed Clary's teddy and took one of Clary's hard peaks into her mouth, swirling her tongue. She then descended further and started removing Clary's panties with her teeth; all the while staring at Clary, the heat in her eyes caused erotic sensations to shoot up Clary. Isabelle stood, tossing the underwear and pushed Clary on the bed. Jace watched, getting even more turned on, as Isabelle kissed every inch of Clary's body, causing Clary to moan and then Jace was there, leaning over her naked. Her began kissing her breasts and playing with her nipples, pinching and pulling, while Isabelle plunged her tongue into Clary's mouth.

Clary couldn't stop moaning, she had never felt as aroused as she did in that moment. Isabelle stood abruptly and walked over to the blanket taking the chocolate syrup, she made a trail from Clary's neck to her womanly core and her tongue followed the trail.

Jace felt ignored so he starting fondling Isabelle's breasts as she licked Clary's thighs. Isabelle whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"Clary," Jace whispered. "You have been very bad. I want you on all fours." His voice was so forceful, she complied, she loved it when he dominated her in the bedroom. Jace spanked her, hard, and Clary groaned fisting the sheets below her.

"Jace, why are you paying me attention, this is your present?"

"Because nothing makes me hotter than seeing you like this." He spanked her again and Clary groaned, fisting the sheets tighter. Isabelle slid under her so that her mouth was at Clary's breasts and started sucking, biting and pinching them. Jace could take it no longer, he shoved his penis into Clary and she yelp at the suddenness of it, the yelp changed into a moan of pure pleasure. Isabelle moved from Clary and took her own underwear off, playing with herself as she watched the two. Clary saw this and beckoned her over with her eyes, Isabelle complied.

"Copy my position," Clary demanded huskily, Isabelle did as she was told and Clary plunged her tongue into her. Isabelle moaned along with the two.

They reached their climaxed; Clary licked Isabelle's thighs clean. Jace bent over her, his hands cupping her breasts.

They all moved, wondering what to do now, it was Clary who took the lead, bending over and wrapping her lips around Jace's length, he groaned and pulled on her hair. Isabelle moved and put two fingers into Clary's warmth.

Jace stared as Isabelle pleasured Clary, Isabelle met his eyes and moved from her position, kissing Jace, letting him taste his love. Clary saw this and instantly shoved Isabelle on the bed, Jace plunged into her, Clary moved until she was bent over Isabelle, facing Jace. Isabelle continued to link Clary's most tender spot as Jace and Clary kissed passionately.

"Come on," Isabelle said between moans. "This isn't all you guys have in you is it?" Clary and Jace grinned against each other's lips. Clary got up and got the whipped cream. Jace had moved, he was now cupping Isabelle's wet vagina and they were making out with no mercy. Jace was positioned so that Izzy's body was in full view.

Clary placed the nozzle over Isabelle's nipple and down to her naval. Jace moved and licked the trail left for him as Clary hand the can to Isabelle. Once Jace was done, Isabelle squeezed whipped cream over his nipples and down to his erection and followed her own trail, sucking on Jace's member.

Clary kneeled beside Jace and began kissing his neck, his head feel back and Clary tugged his hair, she knew he liked it. He then stood and looked at the two beauties and an idea came to mind, he murmured that he would be right back and left, no clothes, they were alone at the institute.

Clary and Isabelle looked at each other, they were both still turned on and they came to each other, their mouths pressed together feverishly. Clary took Isabelle's swollen nub in between two fingers and rolled as they stood, Isabelle backer her against the wall and both of their dripping wet pussies pressed against each other, the never once broke the kiss. Isabelle bucked and Clary moaned into her mouth.

"Izzy," she groaned. "Jace isn't here."

"I don't care; I am not losing my buzz." Then she devoured her mouth once more. Clary took control, getting rough; she pulled Isabelle's hair slightly and shoved her until they landed on the bed, Clary straddled her and sat up, rolling her hips, Isabelle groaned and started playing with Clary's breasts, Clary grabbed her own hair, pulling.

They didn't hear it, but suddenly Jace had returned.

"Don't stop on my account." He said, holding something. Clary and Isabelle continued until they came both screaming. Clary rolled until she was next to Isabelle and Jace came over, kneeling and the end of the bed, he took something from the box and rubbed Clary's nipple with it.

It was ice.

Her nipples beak and Jace did the same to Isabelle. He got two fingers on each hand and entered the girls, they groaned.

"Faster!"

"Harder!"

Jace did and they writhed on the bed, turning to each other and taking control of the other's mouth, tongues battling for dominance.

When they were done the flipped Jace and Clary straddled him, riding his hard cock, Isabelle's wetness was bent over in his face and she leaned, swirling her tongue along Clary's clitoris as one hand fondled her breast.

Jace, Clary and Isabelle groaned each receiving pleasure from one of them.

They all came together, Jace yelling Clary's name and Clary yelling his, Isabelle yelled both of theirs and they collapsed together. They were all panting and sweating. When they regained energy Jace announced he was going to shower, he kissed Clary and headed into the bathroom leaving Clary and Isabelle alone.

"Wow," was all Clary said.

Isabelle stood and began dressing as Clary just laid there.

When Isabelle was ready and had her hand on the door knob, Clary grabbed her, turning her and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Isabelle, that was..." She trailed off.

"No problems, happy to help." She opened the door.

"If I ever need another sex partner, you will be my first call." Clary said.

"I hope so." Then the door closed and Jace exited the bathroom, steam coming from the hot water.

"We are going to have to get some air freshener." He stated, gazing at Clary's naked form.

"Why?"

"This room smells distinctly of sex." He grinned and Clary walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Did you like your present?" She asked.

"I loved it," he tipped her chin up. "You know what would be the perfect end? You. Me. Shower and alone time." He winked.

"You still want sex?" She asked astonished.

"Clary I'll always want you." She grinned and entered the bathroom, shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Don't say I didn't warn you!

This is different to anything I ever had/ever will write.

I hope you liked the smut.

Review?

x


End file.
